Enough is enough
by awakenreader
Summary: Her mind racing back to where she read those 3 messages she got it from before, Ruby could not come up with anything anymore. Her heart would not throb as it used to when she read those messages like in the past. She could tell that she been doing a good job to move on. (Based on true story folks ) #rwby #whiterose #rubyxweiss


**I do not own RWBY and either the characters.**

* * *

There was nothing else left to said, Ruby Rose had done all the efforts to get her dreams come true. She began to get back on track and get herself straight, she meant by is moving on from the love of her life. It took the girl months to erase hints of feeling she had for the crush she had on a certain Ice Queen. Ruby's eyes would spark every time she coincidentally passed by her crush at class, the seductive like figure and the cold vibe make it all hard for a nice quirky girl like Ruby to ignore such interesting person.

Ruby is on the verge of losing hope, sometimes she thought Weiss did have feelings for her but now or when, Weiss build this large wall between them that slapped Ruby back to the reality that her best friend already had the love of her life. Weiss had been dating with Neptune way before Ruby met her and be the closest friend. Their relationship had reach 4 months when Ruby finally attempt to admit her crush towards Weiss. Surprisingly, Weiss confessed that she had a respect crush towards Ruby and took Ruby's feeling as the same as her type of crush, that brings disappointment to the red headed girl.

On that time, that does nothing on Ruby's fire of determination to lose hope yet, there was a tiny hope, that is Weiss took all her courage to open up about her relationship with Neptune and how things sometimes did not work out. The Ice Queen told her that Neptune and her was best friend on the first place, to add all the pieces together to why Weiss accept Neptune is because he been waiting for her for almost 2 years that she felt sympathy towards the blue haired guy. It just that Weiss did not have the stage of loving him yet and was still on the stage of 'I like you' . This cause their relationship to have its ups and down that Weiss herself is not ready to do anything to improve their relationship.

As a good friend, Ruby spent her day and night to support Weiss in any way she can. All the morale supported that Weiss needed, she had it and willing to do anything for her friend in need or…crush. The results turned out terrifyingly good, Weiss had changed, she become more at ease and it seems her relationship with Neptune improve. Neptune himself had came to Ruby to convey his gratefulness for Ruby's help. It was then Weiss confessed to her that she is a bisexual but was afraid to have a relationship with another girl because of family circumstances. This made the red headed girl cannot stay still to convey her mushy crush she had on the Ice Queen.

It was night, they were having those deep long talks with each other. Ruby had took a liking to share her thoughts with Weiss about anything, Weiss opinions was something she would not listen from anybody else, it was unique. That night, Weiss had gone off to a question that ticks Ruby on certain part, where Weiss had asked how Ruby is doing with her family, this question always made Ruby turned gloomy. Ruby do not have any sweet affair with her family, her family is running a mysterious business that her own father dare to put a bounty on her own daughter's head. Her father knew well that Ruby could finish those guys in a whim, Ruby had mastered three kind of martial arts and learned shooting at the age of 15. This is her father's order to make Ruby the heiress of the company.

"I am alright, Weiss. You do not have to worry about me" she put on a fake smile and looked away. At that time, Weiss is trying to repay Ruby back by being by her side and wanted Ruby to cry out all the pain she suffered. That done absolutely opposite to Ruby, Weiss determined personality lights Ruby hopes that she still had chances left.

"I know, this is not appropriate Weiss but you had been on my mind from the day I met you. You appear on my dreams and woke me up every night. The only person I been thinking about before gone to sleep is you. I told you right? That I had a hard time to sleep and you nagging me about having not enough rest. Weiss, I like you…no honestly, I love you." There she had pull the trigger of the bomb, she said it. Ruby looked down that she almost crouching, the embarrassment and scared latched on her like a tight hold. She dares herself to look her crush in the eye, with a bright hint of red shade on her cheeks and those silver pools began to overpour. Then, Weiss expression change that gave Ruby stomach a bad news, she was making a guilty expression.

"…I'm sorry Ruby, but I do not possess the same feeling as you. I'm so sorry"

The bomb had exploded.

It do not take to be a genius to understand what that means. The reality hits a home run on Ruby that left her with nothing to look forward into on her life. On her circumstances as best friend with her own crush, she had to pretend she was okay and back to the way she used to be towards the Ice Queen.

"Nu uh, I'm fine. I just wanted to get it off from my chest. Ahaha" played it off with her fake signature grin and awkwardly chukles, hoping to lighten the atmosphere and tried to put on her usual bubbly personality but she couldn't. "Weiss, it been a long night, Let get some sleep. We'll get breakfast on the morning." One last look on the white haired girl, then she left.

* * *

 **1 year later**

It was the coldest nights at Vale on winter, the streets of Vale was piled up with snow that the news had ordered everyone to stay put in their own house until it clears out. Yet, this stunning tall girl was having the hottest make out with the best hostess in the club that sat on her lap. Their tongues collided for dominance that took her a second for the red haired girl won and move on to her next move. She learned a magic trick in the past months that is to make a woman clothes disappear and it was put to a great use. Ruby looked on the girl that squirmed for her attention, she smirked knowing that she could have a feast all night long.

'Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt!' her phones vibrate and showed that she got 3 new messages.

As it reaches morning, Ruby with her yesterday clothes had been undone and those sexy ritual from last night made her body felt a bit sore. She reached her phone to checked if there was an important message about her class, Ruby took a glance at her phone before heave a sigh. She pull herself from the covers, putting on her clothes from yesterday and left a stash of cash on the bed before leaving the hotel room to get some nice breakfast.

The now taller Ruby Rose had gained lots of attention from the girls and boys. After those unfateful event, she began to strive towards a new way of life that benefits her. Ruby had been travelling around the world and become an award-holder of the best CEO of the Rose company. From all the experience she gained from travelling, she use it on her company and ways to get woman with a clap of hands. The way of life of removing Weiss from her life by being the busiest woman in the world.

Her mind racing back to where she read those 3 messages she got it from before, Ruby could not come up with anything anymore. Her heart would not throb as it used to when she read those messages like in the past. She could tell that she been doing a good job to move on.

 _Ruby?_

 _It okay if you are busy, contact me when you have time._

 _I miss talking to you like before_

"There she goes again with all the hope, I'm sorry Weiss. Enough is enough" she muttered to herself before deleting the whole conversation that she used to savor each moment they chat and now she understand that not all relationships will work out, might as well do not have it.


End file.
